A Life Forgotten
by Kai Michi
Summary: Heero has been missing for almost four years, but suddenly he shows up again, lost and confused, in more ways than one. Quatre is determined to help though. (This goes side-by-side to A Pregnant Interval)


  
Title: Forgotten Past, (1/?)  
Author: Kai Michi (Kaitenshi@cs.com)  
Archive: Yes, PLEASE, take it! Just e-mail me, okay?  
Category: angst, romance, mystery?  
Pairings: 1+4/4+1, for now ^_~  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimers: Yes, obviously I own them. That's why I'm writing fanfic, instead of incorporating this into the series. ^_~  
Feedback: YES!   
  
Notes: If you've read Apologies, Coffee Time, and A Pregnant Interval, that's good! This fits right in. ^_^   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Quatre? Is that you?" May, the twenty-something year old housekeeper, peered out of the kitchen to catch site of the young man entering the three-story New York apartment. "Yes. I'm home." "Obviously." May wrinkled her snub nose in light of the obvious. "Dinner's almost ready. Your mail is in the living room." Quatre nodded tiredly, kicking off his shoes in the hall closet, and hanging his coat on a hook. Settling into a plush, blue velvet-covered loveseat, Quatre began to sort through his mail. Common enough things--most could be forwarded to his office. Junk.. junk.. He'd won a million dollars? He didn't need it. More junk. What was this? The print on the envelope was neat kanji that spelled out his name and underneath was neat block English that spelled out his New York address. Curious, Quatre ripped open the flap and unfolded the letter. Plain-type paper, Quatre noted. The letter was short and to the point; Heero's style:  
  
Quatre,  
  
I need your help.   
Please come as soon as possible.  
  
Serenity Memorial Hospital  
4121 Tsukitan Avenue  
Tenoval, Colony V1000585, L1  
ISPC: L1-C4-652-000585-4121  
  
-Heero  
  
  
Quatre frowned. Serenity Memorial was well known as one of the best and most advanced hospitals in the colonies or on Earth. What was Heero doing there? Well, there really was only one way to find out.   
  
"May? I'm going out!" May appeared at the doorway to the kitchen. "Out? After I spent hours baking your favorite dish!" "Lasagna?" Quatre's mouth watered at the very thought. "Could you pack some up for me?" May huffed. "I suppose." He gave her a winning smile, and she turned back into the kitchen, muttering about spoiled boys who didn't know how to enjoy a good meal.   
  
Quatre moved to the vidscreen and called his personal planner. She was a young energetic woman of twenty-something, with long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. She was also a computer program. "What may I do for you, Mr. Winner?" she asked.   
"I need a shuttle to Colony V1000585," he told her. "Immediately."   
She nodded and tapped into the computer, bringing up the status of Winner Corp. shuttles on his screen. "There are none currently stationed near New York, but you could take a commercial flight to Sun Sands, South Carolina, and fly out to the colonies from there."   
"Make it so," he murmured.   
"Just a moment, Mr. Winner."   
She smiled and with a whir of the hard-drive she had his reservations.. "Your flight is all clear, Mr. Winner. You take off from Freedom National Airport on Delta Airlines at eight o' clock."   
Quatre glanced at the clock. Six forty-five.   
"All right."  
"Your shuttle in Sun Sands has been informed that you will be joining the flight. It is scheduled to leave at nine o' clock. Your flat on Colony W1000584 has been alerted, or would you prefer a reservation at the V1000585 Ritz-Carlton?"   
"Do both," Quatre told her. She nodded, and with a few more key-taps that was done.   
"There is a limo to pick you up at 7:15," she informed him. "Is this acceptable?"   
"Yes."   
"Is there anything else I may do for you, Mr. Winner?"   
"No."   
"Have a pleasant evening." And she shut herself off.   
  
Quatre wandered back into the foyer and dug his pre-packed suitcase out of the closet. The clothes in it were generic; jeans and button-down shirts and the like, along with one tuxedo, just in case. That done, he spent the next twenty minutes informing his office and human assistants of his absence from work for an indefinite period of time, and setting up alternate management. May had just reemerged from the kitchen with a large sack of goodies, aside from the coveted lasagna, which she presented to Quatre, just as the doorbell rang. "Must be the limo," Quatre murmured. He gave May a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, May." May smiled and rolled her eyes. "You stay out of trouble, Winner." Quatre giggled and answered the door.  
  
The drive to the airport was a short one, but the flight into space seemed to take forever. Quatre couldn't get over the niggling feeling of unease in the back of his mind, derailing all of his thoughts, and finally, he fell into broken, nervous sleep.   
  
  
It was midnight when the shuttle docked on the L1 cluster colony, and Quatre was torn between heading straight to his nearest lodging: the Ritz-Carlton, or going to check on Heero. Heero had told him to come as soon as possible, however he didn't say it was urgent. In any case, continuing his rest might better equip him to handle whatever problems he had to deal with in the morning.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning came too soon for Quatre, who felt as though he hadn't slept at all. Nevertheless, he rose, showered, and dressed, and had set off down the colony's artificial streets before eight o' clock, and arrived at Serenity Memorial within ten minutes. The famous hospital, set up in honor of a well-known philanthropist, was stark white and sparkling in the artificial light. Crystals or cut glass adorned the building like rhinestones on a necklace, and the whole thing, taking up three whole colony blocks and fenced in by a brick and wire fence, was so immensely peaceful, it seemed as though no outside noise of the streets penetrated it's self-contained atmosphere.  
  
Shaking off the feeling of unease, Quatre hurried through the main entrance and quickly looked up Heero in the hospital's computerized directory. It listed his name, room number, and status. He was stable and recovering, but from what? Quatre wondered. The computer didn't say. Well, there really was only one way to find out, and that was to go see, right?   
  
Quatre followed the computer's directions to the letter, and ended up outside of room 1421. He knocked. "Come in." The voice was quiet, a little subdued, but most definitely Heero. Quatre opened the door cautiously, unsure of what to expect. It was Heero, alone, and sitting by a window. He was dressed in baggy white cotton pajamas or scrubs, Quatre was unsure of which, and he didn't turn his head. "Quatre..." "Heero?" Quatre crossed the room cautiously. "Heero, I got your letter. I came as soon as possible. Heero, what wrong?" He stared anxiously at Heero, who was looking away. "Heero, look at me!" Heero turned, but his eyes were blank. "Quatre.. I can't see you. I can't see anything at all."   
  
~~~~~~  
  
"The problem is, I remember everything from the end of the war and before that, but I only remember three days after the war. It all goes blank. I don't remember where I was or what I was doing there..." Heero turned towards Quatre, who had taken a seat near his. "Have you seen me at all those past years?" Quatre reached out to smooth Heero's hair. "No. Nobody has. You just disappeared after the parties were over, and nobody could find you. Duo was heartbroken."   
Heero took Quatre's hand away from his hair and ran his hands over it, as though assuring himself it was really there. "He's all right, isn't he?"   
"He married Hilde."  
Heero paused for a long time, his fingers tracing light circles on his palm. "He deserves some happiness." Quatre bit his lip. Now was not the time when he should be burdening Heero with his problems. He was about to start a new topic when the nurse poked her head in. "Mr. Yuy, it's time for your daily walk, please."   
Heero turned towards the nurse. "All right Jennie. In a minute."   
Quatre smirked. "Jennie, eh? You're not hitting on the nurses, are you Heero?"   
Heero smiled softly. "Jennie and I have an understanding."   
Quatre picked up Heero's hand and kissed it softly. "Heero, there's so much left to talk about. Can I take you on your walk?"   
"Of course," Heero responded. "I'm happy you're here. I was so lost these past few weeks.."   
"Few weeks?"   
Heero shrugged. "A lot has happened. Maybe I should begin at the beginning."   
Quatre nodded as the nurse, Jennie, came back in, pushing a wheelchair. "A wheelchair?"   
"Mr. Yuy is still recuperating," Jennie explained, helping Heero feel his way into the chair. "It's not permanent."   
"Oh." Quatre nodded and looked down at Heero, who spoke up.   
"Jennie, Quatre is going to take me out on my walk."  
Jennie nodded. "That's fine, Mr. Yuy."   
  
After Heero had navigated Quatre towards the hospital garden, he began telling his story. "The last day I remember was the third day after the war. I was exhausted after the war anyway, but the day and night parties were too much. I was looking for a place to rest, and Relena offered me her mansion. I took the next shuttle out. Relena was supposed to take care of finding the rest of you... she wanted us to have some sort of safe haven away from the publicity for a while. I think she was hiding too, to be honest, but anyway, I figured it would take a lot longer to find Duo and yourself.. you two seemed to be enjoying the parties. The last thing I remember was slight turbulence on the shuttle. Then nothing. I woke up here about six months ago, but I've only been fully awake for less than a month, blind and lame. The partial paralyzation is common to all recovering coma patients, but I may not recover from the blindness.. The staff informed me I've been in a coma for two years, but that leaves two years unaccounted for. I was transferred here from private care, according to my records, but it doesn't say anything more than that."   
  
Quatre had stopped pushing the wheelchair, and now steered it off to a side path. "We should try to find out what's happened to you, then." Heero nodded.   
"Heero?"  
"Mm?"  
"Why me?"  
Heero reached up to grasp one of the hands that Quatre had rested on the wheelchair's handles.   
"We've always been able to trust each other, haven't we?"   
Quatre nodded, then spoke. "Hai. Always."   
Heero grinned. "Besides, with Duo, I might have ended up jumping out of the fiftieth floor without a parachute."   



End file.
